vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dracule Mihawk
Summary Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk is the greatest swordsman in the world, wielding the massive black sword Yoru, one of the only twelve "Supreme Grade" swords in existence. Cold and callous, he seeks nothing more than a proper duel, often attacking random pirates simply to kill time. His title has made him the envy of all, with many swordsmen, including Roronoa Zoro, seeking to surpass him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, likely 6-B Name: Dracule Mihawk (called Juracule Mihawk in old translations), epithet "Hawk Eyes" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 41 pre timeskip, 43 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Shichibukai, Strongest Swordsman in the World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Enhanced Eyesight, Can fire streams of air compressed into a cutting edge with his attacks, Can boost the strength of his attacks and strike normally intangible objects such as beings made of flame or ice with Busoshoku Haki Attack Potency: At least Large Island level+, likely Country level via power-scaling (He has supposedly fought with Shanks several times, shaking the whole of the Grand Line during their duels. One of his unnamed slashes tore apart the ice covering Marineford and was only barely stopped by Jozu). Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling (Effortlessly repelled pre-timeskip Gear Second Luffy while holding back and could strike him with his eyes closed, Matched Shanks, one of the Four Emperors, on numerous occasions) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class+, likely Country Class Durability: At least Large Island level+, likely Country level via power-scaling (His durability should be in the same league as Admirals like Akainu, dueled with Shanks on numerous occasions, and he was completely unscathed throughout the entirety of the Marineford War) Stamina: Superhuman (Casually toyed with Luffy and did not show the slightest sign of exhaustion throughout the Marineford War, despite clashing with opponents strong enough to threaten the Admirals) Range: Several meters with Yoru (Its blade is at least seven feat long), At least several kilometers with air slashes (His swings generate enough force to cleave apart icebergs from across Marineford) Standard Equipment: The Black Sword, Kokutō Yoru (The strongest sword in the OP world), and his Kogatana, a pendant cross knife worn on his neck Intelligence: Mihawk is infamous for being the greatest swordsman in the world, having enough subtlety to deflect bullets with what he calls a "dinner knife" while effortlessly defeating Zoro, who had become a famous swordsman with his unique Santoryu style, with the same knife. His skill is such that he made Zoro powerful enough to easily dispatch members of Doflamingo's Executives with just two years of training. In addition, he is one of the only participants in the Marineford War to emerge completely unscathed, proving himself to be even more skillful than the Admirals, the Marine's strongest men. Weaknesses: Mihawk only uses as much power as he deems necessary and will thus not go all out if his opponent does not impress him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is unknown if Mihawk is one of these people. *'Kenbunshoku Haki' (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. *'Busōshoku Haki' (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. **'Busoshoku': Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening): This technique somehow uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. Black Blade Arc Moon: (Kokuto Kogetsu) Mihawk's swings are able to generate compressed air blades that slice apart the landscape even if the target dodges, throwing them off balance. Black Blade First Day: (Kokuto Saku) Mihawk lures his opponent in by holding Yoru with two hands behind his back. Should his opponent approach, he meets their attack with a downward slash in hopes of cutting their arms off. Black Blade One Flash: (Kokuto Issen) Mihawk swings Yoru once, cleaving apart everything in its path. This technique is powerful enough to cleave apart Aokiji's iceberg by accident after missing Luffy. Black Blade Savage Star: (Kokuto Arahoshi) Mihawk leaps into the air while gripping his sword in a downward position, descending to impale his target with great force. Earth-Crawling Slash Attack: (Chu wo Hau Zangeki) Mihawk swings Yoru downward, causing a wave of compressed air to crawl along the ground towards his target in order to slice them in half. This attack dwarfs Whitebeard's Moby Dick in size, forcing Jozu to repel it with his own body. Notes: The attacks noted above went unnamed in both the anime and manga, but were given titles in One Piece: Gigant Battle, as a result, they are still nothing more than casual attacks from him and are only named for convenience. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Shichibukai Category:Sword Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Pirates Category:Weapon Masters Category:Adults Category:Tier 6